Just Visiting
by primetimeguru
Summary: Deleted Scene from the finale I thought Sam needed a little bigger push before making his decision later on.  Please R&R.


A quick search through a few databases showed what Sam had already suspected- death everywhere. He wasn't quite sure what he really expected when he looked up the names- Gene, Chris, etc. He was almost as positive that he would find nothing as he was they would be dead. Seeing it, though, seeing in print their names and death certification made what he went through real. It made him partially responsible, he felt. In the tunnel he made a choice, and he was fair sure it was the wrong one.

He saved her for last. Half-expecting to see her death in 73' as a result of murder by a certain relative of his, the other half gleaming with hope that she made it out. Realistic thought was just about to set in when an address popped up. ANNIE C. MORISS. The screen glared at him, expecting him to make the move. He quickly scribbled down the address and made his way out of records.

It wasn't until well outside of the precinct and halfway towards his destination that it occured to him that maybe this wasn't the best idea. He had no idea if she would even remember him, no idea what had happened that day in the tunnel after he disapeared. After he broke his promise. Sitting outside of the quaint home he briefly considered turning back. On everything. The stupid idea in his head that was telling him he belonged back there, the drive to see Annie one more tiime, all of it. It was then he saw her again. Almost the same as the first day he met her. Age had made it's way, to be sure. Her once smooth milky skin had crows feet and her dark hair had a few greys appearing, but she was just as beautiful.

A few moments of hesitation later Sam made his way across the street from his parked car to the front lawn of her home. He tried to say her name, but it caught in his throat. Instead, he fastened his pace and caught her right as she opened the front door. She turned around and glanced at the man she once knew. Silence filled the air as Sam tried to find the right words to express what he felt.

"Christ," was, apparently the right choice of words for Annie. Sam managed a small smile as Annie's face portraye a mix of emotions ranging from shock to happiness to anger to finally maintaining a dumfounded appearance.

"Annie," Sam bagan, but was unable to continue,Annie forcefully pushed him inside the house. Even she was unsure why.

"Everything you said- I though you were mad" she exclaimed, akwardly hugging the once familiar frame.

"I did too, believe me" he claimed, returning the hug. He too a moment to look her over once more. She wasn't all as he had remembered. The optimistic and kind natured look in her eyes had been replaced with something else. Time had substituted it with something darker and duller. They no longer sparkled as they had.

They eventually settled down at her dining room table, tea set in front of each, but cold and untouched. The silence had continued for much longer than either cared for; Annie finally broke it.

"Why did you come here?" She asked quietly.

"I needed to see that it was real. It happened." Sam said, the look on her face making him believe it should have been obvious that it had. "You're married now" He offered.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I had to stop waiting sometime." She replied back, adding to the thick layer of uncomfortable in the room.

"I'm sorry I left. I had a choice to make, stay there or come..."

"Home?"

"Not quite sure I'd call it that" He retorted.

"You did what was best for you"

"Not quite sure I would say that, either" He said with a sigh. "A far as I could see, I had been trying to come home since I got there and that may have been my only chance. I ad a million reasons to leave and only one to stay."

"And that was what? Higher ranking?"

He smirked sheepishly and looked down at the tea, "It was you"

She thought for a moment before thinking of exactly what that meant.

"And it wasn't enough." He looked up at her and saw her for the first time that day. What she had gone through what he did to her and everyone there.

"I think it may be" He replied before quickly rising from his seat and heading for the door"

"Sam, what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

" I'm going home"


End file.
